Two Alike
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: Legolas doesn't want to go back to Mirkwood after the ring is destroyed so he runs away to find a new adventure but not everything goes how he planned. In other words he did't plan on meeting Katara:
1. Chapter 1

Two Alike

Legolas walked through the forest as he thought about the up coming week. He didn't want to go back home to Mirkwood. He wanted to go on another adventure. Not go home to his father who doesn't allow fun or anything he had had the past few weeks. And he couldn't stay in Gondor with Aragon. He was king now he had no time for adventures.  
Legolas started to walk back to the castle when he got an idea. "I could run away." he said. He looked for good escape root when he got another idea. Why not swim away. Legolas ran to the beachside that had not been guarded. If he was going to plan this out he had to do it fast. He planned to which island he would swim to then find a boat from there. After he had planned every escape route he decided to go home and pack his bow and arrows and some money. By the time he reached the castle it was dark. He walked into the dining hall where he was met by Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Aragorn and Arwen. "Where have you been Legolas?"

"I was exploring before I leave tomorrow." he said with a small smirk remembering his plan. The rest of dinner went on in silence. When Legolas returned to his room he got his few things and laid them by his bed. He wanted to make light travel since he would be swimming most of the way. He packed his bow and arrows and a sleeping mat with some food and money. "I'm ready." he said before he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Katara got up right at midnight. She could feel the moons power in her veins. "Ha, take that Mr. 'I rise with the sun'. I wake up at twilight!" But to her dismay she walked out to see a sleeping Zuko sprawled out on the air temple floor, with his hair in a mess. Katara sighed. So much for doing house work.

Katara went over to Zuko and lifted him on her shoulders. An angry grunt came out of her mouth. "I can't believe I'm having to carry my worst enemy to his own bed." she said. When she got to his room she gently laid him on his bed and walked out then she went to her room to brush her messy blond hair. Wait what, blond? Katara looked in the mirror and realized her hair was a white blond mix. "Whoops, I forgot to dye my hair again."

She picked up the bottle and was about to die and curl it when she took a good look at her hair. She looked at her thin strait stands of hair. It wasn't poofy and curly like the die made it. It was beautiful. She looked like an elf without pointy ears. And her light hair made her skin look paler. The only thing you could use to identify her face the shape of her face and her pretty blue eyes.

"Ya' know what; I was stupid to dye this pretty hair. I think I'll keep it like this." And with that she threw the bottle in the trash. She walked out and looked at the moon and stood at the edge of the air temple. "I wish I had someone who was responsible and like me. I wish I had just one BEST friend."

Legolas stared at the moon. "I wish I had just one BEST friend." he said.

* * *

Cliff hanger! I love it. Yes I know Katara isn't blond and didn't look like Legolas or any other elf but I want her to look like one when she becomes one. GASP! I've said too much. The chapters will get longer and better but I didn't want to tell the whole story in the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Two alike chapter 2

Hey, I know I haven't updated in a while but here it is

Katara scrubbed hard on the dishes in an a temp to clean them. She hated doing dishes. She was working on a very stubborn stain when Aang entered the room. "Hey Katara could you..." The air bender stopped mid sentence the minute he saw her hair. "Uum Katara, have you looked in the mirror lately"? He asked quite confussled with her hair color. "Aang I've always had this color but I died it" she said. "Ooh, ok" he said in his usual cheery voice. "Anyway, could you add some berries to the oatmeal" he asked. "Ya sure" Katara replied.

She set the dish in soke and grabbed a basket to fill with berries. As she walked down the stairs to the woods she thought about sozen's comet. They would need all the help they could get if they would win the war.

"Legolas, you should really join us for breakfast" came Aragorn's voice. But Legolas ignored him as he quickly packed his bow, arrows, and a map of the great western air temple. He had gone their ounce as a child about a year before the benders war had started. After that he never saw another bender again and he was determined to meet some on his travels. He quickly jumped out the window.

Hey guys this only a preview to the next chapter but if I get one review all upload the next chapter from there. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Two alike chapter 3

"Ow, stupid thorns" Katara said as she dropped a black berry in the basket well,if it isn't the water peasant" " Azula!" Katara said. She reached for her water pouch only to find that it wasn't there. '0h great' Katara thought as she saw Azula light a blue flame in her hand. Katara squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain. But it never came. What did come was a buzzing noise and the sound of ripping cloth and something hitting a tree.  
"Well this is a joke, a blonde comes to the rescue of a blonde" Azula said. Unfazzed by the arrow that had just torn her sleeve. Katara's eyes snapped open. Another blonde? Katara thought. She turned around to see a man with blue eyes blonde hair and pointed ears. What on earth? Katara thought.

THE CHAPTERS WILL NOT GET LONGER UNLESS I GET AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS! UP NEXT KATARA SINGS A SONG. YAY.


End file.
